Leap Year - A Captain Swan Fanfic
by teecee9999
Summary: Emma Swan has an elaborate scheme to propose to her boyfriend Neal Cassidy on Leap Day, an Irish tradition which occurs every time the date February 29 rolls around, faces a major setback when bad weather threatens to derail her planned trip to Dublin. With the help of an innkeeper, however, her cross-country odyssey just might result in her getting engaged. Rating T may change
1. Summary

Leap Year – A Captain Swan Fanfic

Okay so here is a summary of a Fanfiction I am wishing to start, based on the movie Leap Year which I watched the other day and found similarities to Captain Swan

Emma Swan an apartment stager from Boston has been with her boyfriend, Neal Cassidy a cardiologist for 4 years, waiting for him to pop the question. They are in the process of buying a very expensive luxurious apartment in Tallahassee together. Emma is expecting a proposal at a dinner date with Neal but only receives a small gift, before Neal flies off to Dublin on a business trip, that night. Emma comes up with an elaborate scheme to propose to Neal on Leap Day, which is an Irish tradition that happens every leap year. So hopping on a plane Emma makes her way to Dublin but the airplane is forced to land in wales due to bad weather. With many different setbacks Emma finds herself in Dingle where she walks into an inn, to hire a taxi driver and the only one capable of such task is the unfriendly owner Killian Jones who is in dire need of money.

What will happen on this road trip? Will they kill each other? How will Emma propose to Neal?

Characters

Emma Swan, Killian Jones, Neal Cassidy, Ruby Wale, Victor Wale, Mary Margret Nolan, David Nolan, Jefferson Hatter, Robin Mills, Regina Mills, Leroy Grumps, Milah Gold, Rumple Gold, Belle Gold, Archie Hopper and August Booth.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Emma Swan just entered the apartment for sale, it was bare and boring no wonder they aren't getting any interesting parties, she thought to herself. It's dark. The carpets are worn and dusty curtains hang in the windows. Emma takes it in for a moment and then gets to work pulling off her favourite red jacket, Emma placed it on the hooks beside the door before pulling out her phone to call in back-up. Once bringing in the furniture, the hard bit was now organising and rearranging it for perfection. Hours were passing as Emma Swan directs a team of movers that are carrying new rugs and curtains with antique furniture and art. Showing them where to put all the furniture exactly in the right spot. Emma just finished rearranging some beautifully bound books on one of the bookshelves that has just been moved in when the realtor walks in. He is gob smacked, the once dusty old apartment now is fresh and beautiful.

"Wow, with a bit of luck we might get some offers" the realtor gasps

Pulling cookie dough out of the fridge, Emma hands it to the realtor

"Come on, you know it's not about luck it's about preparation" Emma replied, "Put these in the oven a half hour before the open house and you'll have multiple offers by lunch, no luck needed"

With that Emma turns in her shoes, grabs her red leather jacket and strides out of the apartment blonde curls bouncing as she descends the stairs.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS

Opening the door to the cab, Emma slides out wearing a plain formal white dress, with blue heels. There is a multitude of hanging pearl necklaces around her neck, and her glorious curls are now pinned back into a bob. Walking to the entrance of a beautiful prewar apartment building she spots her boyfriend. Neal. Neal is dressed in his suit like always and as Emma approaches he gives her a peck on the mouth, nothing more nothing less. When the part she straightens his tie and asks

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be" Neal replied, and with that they headed into the apartment building.

As they enter the apartment they are faced with a beautifully furnished apartment with sky-high ceilings and gleaming parquet flows. Emma thinks to herself, just how I would have organised it. They take a seat on two wooden expensive looking chairs, facing and red and gold loveseat. Once seated two older well-groomed women and a silver-hair man in a bow tie come in and sat in the loveseat across from them, where they begin the interview for the apartment block.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS

"Emma you are a realtor?" the old man in the bow tie enquires, everyone gets it wrong with a slight shake of her head Emma corrects him

"I'm a stager" this line has got them interested, "I stage apartments for realtors. I transform ordinary spaces into something special. Most people don't know what they want until I show it to them and so many places need my help." Realising the offense she could have made she ends with "Not Tallahassee of course."

The man goes back to flipping through the couple's information, Neal is silent as he processes all the information being asked and spoken.

After what seems like hours the elderly lady to the left of the bow tie man asks

"As I assure you aware apartments at Tallahassee don't come up quite often and we have more than our share of applicants so why you?" Emma is taken back a little, she always wonders why me why her. Growing up in an orphanage will do that to you, but no one knows that she did, not even Neal who she has been dating for 4 years now. After she was legally out of the system she started from the bottom worked her way up and became a stager, something she enjoys very much. She was dressed up formally one night, which she doesn't like that much when she ran into Neal, immediately feeling a slight connection. After a couple of drinks with him they ended the night with a peck on the lips. Emma never felt so loved as this was the first person that wanted to stay with her. Although her entailed formal dresses every time she is near Neal.

Neal grabs her hand, snapping her out of her memories, where she answers

"I have lived in Boston my entire life, and I have always dreamed of living here and thankfully I have found someone who shares that dream" Emma glances to Neal before continuing "and I can assure you, that you will not find two people more in-sync with your exceptionally high standards and if I may be so bold here, your taste."

"Thank you" the woman who asked the question responded.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS

Once outside Neal starts "Say it with me, three bedrooms"

"Three Bedrooms"

"Concierge"

"Concierge"

"Full june swimming pool, looking over the common, I mean come on"

"Don't get cocky" Emma states as she knows he is about to brag

"Why you don't think they liked us" he said looking a bit gloomy

"I like us, don't you like us?"

"We're okay" he simply states as he pulls out his phone.

Stepping back he holds his phone up, ready to take a picture of Emma standing outside the Tallahassee apartment building.

"Annnddd," he starts "Ugly."

"Excuse me" Emma states sounding offended, she wears this clothes for him, doesn't he know that?

"Not you sweety, it's ah" he begins as he moves closer to show her his phone "its doctor whale, giving me updates of the double by-pass.

They both hop on their phones not really paying attention to what the other is saying. Walking down the pathway both busily on their phones they stop and Neal states

"Don't be late for our really special dinner" Curious Emma replies with

"You know I don't like surprises"

"You'll like this one" With that Neal kisses her on the cheek and hopes in the cab and drives away. Emma is left wondering what this special dinner entails and decides she needs to have hot-chocolate now to calm her nerves.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Okay before the story begins, Killian isn't in this chapter but will be making an appearance in the next chapter I PROMISE! I will most likely try and post chapters as much as I can but being in my final year of high school and assessment it is becoming harder. I need a beta though so if any of you like to become my beta that would be much appreciated just send me a message. Follow me on Tumblr songs-for-the-characters. This chapter might also seem a bit rushed but that's because I want to get to the good part of the plot. And again this is my first fanfiction story that isn't a prompt so please be easy on me.**_

Chapter 2.

Emma arrives at the perfect little place for the best hot-chocolate in town, Granny's, they always make it the right way cream with a sprinkle of cinnamon on top. It also helps that her best friend Ruby also works there part time as a waitress. When she enters the quaint little café she gets bombarded by her best friend.

"Emma, this is going to blow your mind" she cheerily sings

"What is it Ruby I need a break"

"Guess who I saw coming out of De Briscoes"

"Who" Emma replies feeling slightly uneasy

"Neal"

"You did when"

"Before work, he was leaving with a little red bag" Emma's heart started to beat fast he was going to…

"There's only one reason people go there" Ruby cuts into her thoughts "you are going to have a better engagement ring then me you big jerk"

Emma is startled, Neal was going to propose, after four years her perfect life is coming together. A husband and an apartment this was just her happy ending.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS

Emma Swan was sitting at a bar, The Rabbit Hole, waiting for her foster mum to show up. Emma got out of the orphanage at 16 when Ruth a lovely elderly lady decided to take her in, Emma connected with her instantly falling into routine and helping her around that house, she never could love anyone more than she loved her.

There is a random guy sitting two seats down at the bar glancing towards her every few seconds, she begins to feel rather uncomfortable. Then the stranger open his mouth

"Can I uh marry you?"

Emma sat there in a bit of shock, how drunk must this guy be?

"No"

"Already married huh?"

"Getting Engaged" Whoops, that slipped out even though she knows she will be engaged in less than 24hours.

"Engaged!" Exclaimed a voice from behind her "Emma you're getting ENGAGED"

"Ruth" Emma begins but is cut off

"Jefferson" Ruth shouts to the bartender "Champagne!"

Ruth takes a seat besides Emma and begins telling the random stranger next to her basically the story of her life! Like come on.

"She's been with this guy for four years. I proposed to my husband after a week!"

"I proposed after half an hour" the stranger retaliates.

Directing her questions back to Emma

"Where's the lucky guy"  
"Packing he has a business trip in Dublin"

"You're lucky, you might have had to follow him to Ireland this weekend. It is leap year you know" Not this again Emma thinks.

"Do not tell that story again please" Emma almost but begs

"Whyyy" Ruth starts to complain "I did it, my husband was taking forever to propose to me so when February 29th rolled about I proposed and have been happy ever since"

"Ruth I got to go, even with you're the girl proposing to the guy on leap year stories, I am going to be late for dinner with Neal."

"But I only just got here" Ruth complained

"I'm sorry you were half an hour late" not wanting to sound too harsh she questions "rain check?"

"Sure thing, don't be afraid to call"

With that Emma Swan is leaving the bar and heading for the curb to catch a cab.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS

After heading home and changing into a formal nice red evening dress, Emma walks into the expensive looking restaurant and strides over to the table where Neal is waiting patiently for her. After greeting each other with a peck on each other's cheek they both sit down and order there food. Small talk is the basis of their conversation, pretty boring and bleak but Emma loves that she has someone none the less and is anxious about when the question is going to be asked.

"You know I appreciate you helping me with my crazy schedule and life right?" Neal asks acting a bit nervous for a reason which Emma is suspecting will end her being walked down an aisle and a beautiful white gown.

"So" Neal starts reaching into his pocket. Oh my god, Oh My God, OH MY GOD! Emma thinks, this is the moment I am about to become and fiancée. "So this is for you" he finishes

Emma Swan feels a bit confused, that is definitely a weird way to propose, as he popped a small square box in front of her. But it still she is getting engaged AHHHHHHHH

Opening up the box, her fingers are slightly shaking in anticipation, when she undoes the little latch and opens the lid to her is not revealed a ring but two diamond earrings instead.

EARRINGS! Is all Emma thinks, you got to be kidding. Feeling rather disappointed, but not wanting to show Neal she hides it under her mask, which he has never been able to crack yet, Thank the lord.

"Neal, their beautiful" even as cheery as she tries to make it sound it still sounds flat and void of emotion but Neal didn't seem to notice as he was too busy looking at his phone.

"Emma, I'm so sorry. I have to run there is a problem at the Cardiology department which I need to fix before I leave for Dublin. So I will pick up my bag and go straight to the airport I'm sorry"

He stands and gives Emma a quick kiss before dashing out of the restaurant.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS

Once Emma gets back home, she sits down and thinks through the events that have occurred today. The excitement she felt when she thought she was going to become a wife, her foster mum and the Ireland myth about proposing on leap year and the disappointment she felt when she realised she was not in fact going to be proposed to.

After a good hour of sitting up all night she finally has decided on a plan. She was going to Dublin to propose to Neal on Leap Year.


End file.
